


Чего боится вампус

by Amnezyna



Series: Чего боится вампус? [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Ilvermorny, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnezyna/pseuds/Amnezyna
Summary: Что, если бы Криденс и в самом деле учился в Ильверморни?AU.Приквел к макси "В чужой стихии" http://archiveofourown.org/works/11858487





	

\- Я бываю в Ильверморни каждые пару месяцев, а тебя я прошу об этом одолжении всего раз в год! Один раз, Перси. Это, в конце концов, одна из твоих обязанностей.  
\- Я прекрасно осведомлён о перечне своих обязанностей, Сефи.  
\- Тогда не делай каждый раз такое лицо, как будто я прошу тебя совершить публичную казнь, а не выступить перед детьми в родной школе. 

Дело было не в детях, конечно. И даже не в школе. Ильверморни Персиваль Грейвз любил. Сложно не любить место, где провёл семь разных, но в общем-то неплохих лет жизни. Но теперь каждый раз возвращение в Ильверморни давалось Персивалю слишком тяжело. Потому же, почему он уже много лет не доставал школьные альбомы. В Министерстве тоже стояла стела с колдографиями героев войны, но здесь, в Ильверморни, сами стены слишком сильно напоминали о тех, с кем он опирался на них спиной, обсуждая квиддичный матч. Серафина не могла понять этого в полной мере – Рогатые змеи хорошо преуспели в искусстве выживания и редко бывали на передовой, в отличие от Вампусов. 

В зал, где по традиции собрались ученики всех факультетов, Грейвз входил в дурном состоянии духа. При его появлении собравшиеся разразились бурными аплодисментами. Грейвз только сухо кивнул головой и встал за кафедру. Он не собирался произносить воодушевляющих речей, за него с этим справился директор, вышедший вперёд и подробно, в течение едва ли не четверти часа, прославлявший великого и мудрого главу департамента магбезопасности, перемежая детали биографии байками из школьного прошлого. Никакого школьного прошлого Грейвза этот директор помнить не мог, он учился позже, и для него Грейвз был героем войны и большим человеком из министерства. Здесь, за кафедрой, Грейвз и чувстововал себя начальником, снизошедшим до визита в родную школу, а не семнадцатилеткой, в которого он всегда превращался рядом со стариком Фолдербертом. Под славословия нынешнего главы Ильверморни Грейвз скользил взглядом по лицам, не останавливаясь ни на одном, и перебирал в голове документы, которые нужно будет обязательно сдать в архив вечером. К бессмысленной болтовне, которой обязательно должно предваряться любое официальное мероприятие, он давно привык, как к проклятию, пришедшему вместе с должностью, но меньше она его раздражать от этого не стала. 

\- Чтобы не задерживать нашего важного гостя дольше, чем нужно, перейдём сразу к вопросам. И для начала предоставим слово вашему родному факультету, вы не против, мистер Грейвз? 

Грейвз наклонил голову и даже заставил себя слегка улыбнуться. 

Первым вскочил светловолосый парень, шестикурсник или семикурсник, явно гордость и звезда факультета, капитан квиддичной команды, а может, и нынешний чемпион дуэльного клуба.

\- Мистер Грейвз, мы все здесь хотим поступить в МАКУСа и оказаться под вашим началом, - девичье хихиканье и шепотки вокруг, мальчишеские одобрительные возгласы. - Скажите, что именно нам нужно учить, чтобы стать достойным аврором? 

Грейвз ещё раз обвёл взглядом зал. 

\- Вам достаточно учиться хорошо, чтобы потом никому не пришлось тратить время на то, чтобы учить вас заново. Как пользоваться знаниями, вы научитесь сами. Или не научитесь, но тогда ваша карьера будет короткой. 

Шепотки и хихиканье затихли, и Грейвз понял, что перегнул палку. Всё-таки это дети, а не его подчинённые. С детьми надо… Надо как-то иначе. Он ещё раз вспомнил Серафину, по чьей милости он сейчас торчал здесь в полном одиночестве, раздираемый двумя сотнями пар любознательных глаз. Публичная казнь? Да вот же она. 

На помощь ему пришёл директор. 

\- Спасибо Даррену Сэйлзу, нашему выпускнику, надеюсь, его мечта служить рядом с вами исполнится, мистер Грейвз. Перейдём к Паквиджу. Илейна Маргулис, наша лучшая ученица, тоже хочет задать вам вопрос. 

Хорошенькая полненькая девчушка поднялась со скамьи, приложила палочку к горлу и под очень неплохо наложенным Сонорусом спросила, не считает ли мистер Грейвз, что колдомедицине нужно уделять больше внимания. Мистер Грейвз считал, что это необходимо, однако средств на увеличение этой статьи расходов в бюджете не было. Мозг Грейвза был занят чем-то совершенно другим, пока он вываливал на детей сведения из докладов, десятками и сотнями читанных им на совещаниях. Потом было ещё несколько вопросов от таких же правильных и ясноглазых мальчиков и девочек, они находились каждый год, и вопросы почти не менялись, Грейвзу нужно было только перелистнуть нужную страницу в памяти. 

\- Мы благодарим вас за интереснейшие ответы, мистер Грейвз. И последний вопрос – может быть, вы выберете сами того, кто его задаст? 

Зал на мгновение замер, а затем зарябил вскинутыми в воздух трепещущими ладонями. Грейвз ещё раз прошёлся взглядом по лицам, и вдруг остановился на гладкой темноволосой макушке. Мальчик стоял, ссутулившись, среди громких и ярких Вампусов, и хмуро озирался вокруг. Грейвзу показалось, что только они двое здесь понимают бессмысленность происходящего, и вдруг, по какому-то наитию, не раз его выручавшему, указал на паренька:  
\- Вампусы, юноша в третьем ряду, с левого края. 

Головы однокурсников как по мановению палочки обернулись к темноволосому. 

\- Криденс Бэрбоун, - Грейвз уловил в голосе директора тщательно подавленный вздох. – Пятый курс. У вас есть вопрос к мистеру Грейвзу? 

Мальчик медленно, всё так же глядя в пол, встал. Потом вскинул глаза на Грейвза и спросил:  
\- А это страшно – быть аврором? 

Зал неодобрительно загудел. Возгласы «Как тебя такого Вампус выбрал» и «Позор факультета» были не единичными. Грейвз обвёл зал тяжёлым взглядом, под которым затихли даже самые буйные. 

\- Быть аврором очень страшно, - он сделал паузу, и, убедившись, что в зале воцарилась мёртвая тишина, продолжил: – Но не потому, почему думает большинство из вас. Столкнуться лицом к лицу с чудовищем сильнее тебя или оказаться под Непростительным – это не страх, хотя этого можно и нужно бояться. Можно и нужно бояться потерять друзей и близких, но и не это самое страшное. Постоянно ощущать, что от твоих действий зависят жизни множества людей, что судьбы всех, кого вы знаете, в ваших руках, - вот что страшно. Знать, что у тебя нет права на ошибку. А если непоправимое случилось, то у нет права сидеть и упиваться собственным горем, надо проглотить все свои переживания, распрямиться и идти работать дальше, потому что твоя ответственность никуда не делась. Это и значит - быть аврором. Именно поэтому быть аврором очень страшно, и если вы не задумывались об этом раньше, теперь у вас есть время поразмыслить. 

Грейвз сошёл с кафедры под гробовое молчание. Не аплодировал даже жизнерадостный директор. Грейвз снова нашёл в толпе уже ставшее знакомым лицо.  
\- А вы, Криденс Бэрбоун, если надумаете поступать в аврорат, найдите меня и напомните о себе. 

Директор всё-таки взял себя в руки и зал начал хлопать. Грейвз уходил, чувствуя облегчение – ещё и оттого, что он был уверен: сейчас черноволосый мальчишка смотрит ему в спину, гордо расправив плечи.


End file.
